Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibrating table and method used particularly in founding to obtain rigid molds by compacting of sand.
It applies particularly to the molding processes in which the consumable expanded polystyrene patterns are packed in a single silica sand.
To make the corresponding molds, a good distribution of the sand around and in the interstices of these patterns, and a good packing of the sand prove essential.
The patterns which are very fragile, must not undergo any deformation or be damaged.